


Hey There Delilah

by Alargebee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Divorce, Human AU, M/M, Song fic, based on Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's, everyone besides feliks and toris are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alargebee/pseuds/Alargebee
Summary: Toris stays late after school with his guitar to avoid his difficult home life, and he and Feliks play a song.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2016 and I'm publishing it now as part of uploading old hetalia fanfiction. I wrote this in the notes app, so if the formatting is weird, that's why. I was pretty young when I wrote this, so there are definitely inaccuracies about divorce here, but it's not that major in the story. Quarantine has made me go back to media I really liked when I was a kid, so I wanted to share that with others right now. This was from a time where good lietpol fanfiction was quite hard to find, so I wrote a lot of my own. Also, if you're in the hetalia fandom in 2020, please try to keep this a fun place. A lot of the toxic elements of the early hetalia fandom seem to be returning, and I hope that most of us are older and wiser in this scenario to keep this online space as the fun parts of hetalia, and not the gross parts. Thanks for reading!

Toris sat next to one of the bronzed lions on the steps of his school, brushing his fingers lightly over the strings of his guitar. Today had been a particularly stressful day, and would continue to be the second he arrived at home, so Toris wasn't in any hurry to leave the school this afternoon.

And so he played guitar.

The soft falling of feet brought him out of his trance, and he looked up to see Feliks standing there. He blinked, taking in his friend. Feliks was kind of short for a sophomore, but he made up for it by dressing nice and having smooth cut blond hair that stopped just below the underside of his chin. Toris had known him for years, and they had always been quite close, being each other's only friends for a long while, back when boys who had long hair were frowned upon and kids who were different needed to be punished. One of the things Toris liked most about Feliks is his uncanny ability to sense his feelings, and so they could sit quietly together, just comforting with their presence.

"Rough day, huh?" Feliks said, sitting down on the steps next to him. Toris nodded, taking his fingers off the guitar strings.

"And, when you get home?"

"Mom and dad are still fighting, I think they're going to split. Mom wants Raivis and dad wants Eduard, so they'll be fine." Toris took a deep breath, trying to stop his emotions welling up inside of him.

"But what about you?" Feliks's heavy-lidded green eyes searched his face. Toris shrugged.

"They don't bother to tell us."

Feliks nodded slowly, and looked down the steps to the ground.

"Play something."

Toris glanced up at him. "What?"

"Play something." Feliks looked at him. "Like, something I know."

Toris looked at Feliks, who had that stubborn and determined expression that he assumed at times. "What do you mean?"

"Something I can sing." He gestured toward the guitar. "You know how to play, don't you?"

"Yes," Toris muttered. Then, Feliks began to sing, just a little bit.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like- come on, I need accompaniment!" Feliks gave him an exasperated smile. Toris gave him a look and played a chord. "How's that?"

"That's great," said Feliks. "Now play the whole song."

Toris played the chord again, moving his fingers up and down. Four beats in, Feliks picked up.

"Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty,  
Yes you do," he looked over at Toris, half asking for approval, half smiling because he knew he had it. 

"Times Square can't shine as bright as you," Toris offered, his voice not nearly as clear and practiced, but he was pretty sure he got the words right.

"I swear it's true." Feliks joined him, smiling broadly. That did something to Toris, something nobody else really could. Without really trying, Feliks could make him feel like the most important person in the world.

He liked feeling like that.

He focused on his guitar, making each note as precise and clear as possible as Feliks continued.

"Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance," he looked elegantly beautiful in that moment, looking up at the sky and letting his voice come easily.

"I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes," he did so, the smile apparent in his voice, his hair whipping around his voice in a sudden breeze.

"Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side,"

And then, Feliks switched into head voice and reached sang higher than Toris could ever hope to reach in his lifetime.  
So he harmonised, lower and steady, creating that beautiful sound that only harmonies can produce.

"Oh, it's what you do to me,"  
Feliks glanced over at him.

"Oh, it's what you do to me,"  
He smiled and began to bob his head, picking up and willing himself to align his notes to Toris's even more.

"Oh, it's what you do to me,"  
Toris almost laughed, bobbing his head along as well, relishing the beauty of the noise.

"Oh, it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me."

Feliks and Toris caught eyes, and laughed, Toris still keeping his guitar going.

Feliks ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, letting the sun catch it and sending rays of light in all directions, and in that moment, Toris didn't care about his family, his problems, anything, except singing together with Feliks.


End file.
